Arrowhead Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Arrowhead | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Synopsis2 = Arrowhead is riding along the range when his horse Eagle is suddenly slammed off his horse by a buffalo. Arrowhead kills the buffalo with an arrow and inspects the body. He finds a bullet hole and realizes that is why the creature was on a rampage. Angry at how wasteful white men are when it comes to hunting buffalo, Arrowhead vows to track them down and deal with them. Meanwhile, a group of white hunters are getting ready to flee the scene after their bison hunt due to an advancing Sioux hunting party. The men then suddenly turn on one of their own, an easterner named Burt and shoot him and leave him for the Sioux. The Sioux descend on the wounded man as Arrowhead watches. Arrowhead is impressed when Burt stands up and defiantly faces the Sioux even in face of impossible odds and enters the fray to assist him. While Arrowhead manages to send them fleeing, he is struck by a Sioux spear. Burt tells Arrowhead that he will put up a fight instead of dying, but Arrowhead surprises him by saying that he thinks Burt a great warrior for standing up like a brave man. Arrowhead takes Burt to a cave where he attends to his bullet wound and learns his story: That Burt has always been weak and sickly and came out west to try and get better and got involved with some buffalo hunters and sunk the last of his money in the efforts only to be betrayed. Arrowhead decides to show him how the white man has wasted their buffalo hunts. Days later after they have fully healed, Arrowhead takes Burt out to the fields where they watch a Sioux hunting party kill a buffalo and make use of it's entire body, unlike the white man who only takes a few parts of the buffalo and leaves the rest to rot. Realizing how wasteful he has been, Burt decides to put a stop to the men who he worked with, with Arrowhead deciding to join him in his battle. Burt confronts the men, but Arrowhead steps in his place as Burt is still recovering from his wounds and slays the men. Burt thanks Arrowhead for his help and vows to never hunt buffalo again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Buffalo hunters * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Nester's Cabin | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale | StoryTitle4 = The Saga of Chief Little Wolf | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Katz | Inker4_1 = Jack Katz | Synopsis4 = Western tale | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Arrowhead | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Synopsis5 = Longing for his beloved Doe Eyes, Arrowhead sneaks close to the Pawnee camp that he has been exiled from so that he can see his beloved again. Not far away a massive white man named Joel Turk also spies on Doe Eyes and believes that she would make a good wife, but knows that the Pawnee will not allow him to marry one of their women. He then recalls that a tribe of Oglalas Sioux are travelling through the area to hunt and decides to cash in a favor that their chief, Black Bull, owes him. Later, the Sioux attack the Pawnee camp, and Arrowhead rushes to aid his people despite his exile. He notices that some of the Sioux warriors have captured Doe Eyes and follows after them. He follows them to their camp and sneaks into the teepee where Doe Eyes is being held captive. However as he is freeing Doe Eyes, Arrowhead is captured in the act by Black Bull and Turk. Arrowhead kills Black Bull and flees with Doe Eyes. Fleeing to safety, Doe Eyes tells Arrowhead that she loves him and to take him with her in his exile, however Arrowhead refuses to expose her to the constant danger of being a renegade to his people and a wanted criminal to the white settlers. Arrowhead then leaves and tracks down Joel Turk and ambushes him, the two battle it out and slays the massive man. Late that night Arrowhead's mind once more turns to his love of Doe Eyes. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}